plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Glitter Zombie
Glitter Zombie is the sixth zombie encountered in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When her pop jam plays, she will trail a 3x1 rainbow trail behind her that protects all non-Glitter Zombies from incoming damage until she is killed. The rainbow also negates negative effects from plants such as Kernel-pult's butter, Stallia's perfume, and Iceberg Lettuce's freezing effect. She will also kill any plants instantly when the pop jam is playing and when she encounters them, except Spikeweed, Spikerock, Infi-nut, and Celery Stalker when hiding. She moves a bit faster than a basic zombie. Description Glitter Zombie has blonde hair growing down to the back and a right fringe partially covering her right eye. She wears makeup, as seen, three black strokes around her eyes. She wears a tucked-in pink shirt where its sleeves end midway up the shoulders. She also wears something that appears to be a corset and under, a long pink skirt with striped lines with magenta, blue, and purple color respectively. She is wearing a pair of white rollerskates with yellow wheels and above, puffy pink socks. She also has two large bracelets on her right arm, blue and magenta respectively. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Trails glamorous rainbows that protect zombies behind her when she's feeling the beat. Glitter Zombie inspires zombies everywhere to boogie their brains out, whether it's just one moment or maybe forever, or at least until the lights come on and they're kicking everybody out. Strategies Glitter Zombie is a dangerous zombie during her pop jam. Her ability to protect zombies with her rainbow is a nuisance, especially if there are MC Zom-B and Hair Metal Gargantuars among her rainbow. A change of jams could trigger a rapid destruction in your defenses. A good strategy is to use stalling plants, especially Stallia and Hurrikale, which can slow down both her and her rainbow, focusing the zombies in the rainbow to go out and become able to defeat. Thyme Warp is also a great choice, even though it will heal all zombies in the lawn. You can try using area-of-effect plants with it, such as Laser Bean or Phat Beet. Spikeweed and Spikerock are also useful against this zombie and those who are behind her. Since Spikeweed and Spikerock do not die when this zombie goes through them. Chard Guard is the best defense plant for defend your plants against this zombie. Because Chard Guard can pushed her away and zombies who were behind her will be vulnerable to attack and negative effects. Sap-fling can be another effective way to stop her, since its sap also slows down zombies in rainbow trail. Guacodile is also useful against this zombie. Since it can harm the zombie and the zombies are behind her. It is not recommended to use instant-kill plants (like Cherry Bomb or Jalapeno) against this zombie since zombies protected by the rainbow will be immune to these plants. However, Lava Guava's lava tile may be useful to kill the zombies behind Glitter Zombie. Gallery Glitter Zombie in Neon Mixtape Tour´s Trailer.jpg|Glitter Zombie in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side A´s Trailer. Almanac eighties glitter.png|Almanac entry Minizpkt glitter.png|Almanac icon Official HD Glitter Zombie.png|HD Glitter Zombie 11892266_1640616919486428_5127752316652293275_n.jpg|Glitter Zombie with Impunk in Neon Mixtape Tour's ad Screen Shot 2015-08-21 at 10.50.24.png|Zombies (in pink) affected by Glitter Zombie YbL1cZab6DE.jpg|Hypnotized Glitter Zombie (pay attention that she doesn't react to pop jam playing) Defeated Glitter Zombie.jpg|Dead Glitter Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESGLITTERGROUP 768 00 PTX.png|Glitter Zombie's sprites and assets. Trivia *Glitter Zombie may be a reference to the 1980 movie Xanadu, which features roller skating muses with rainbow trails. *Glitter Zombie is the fourth zombie that supports zombies, with the other three being Shield Zombie, Zombie King, and Dr. Zomboss. *Glitter Zombie is the sixth female zombie to appear in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *When her pop jam is playing, she is the fifth zombie that can instantly destroy Infi-nut's shield. The others being Mecha-Football Zombie, Zombot Tomorrow-tron, Turquoise Skull Zombie, and MC Zom-B when his rap jam plays. *Glitter Zombie can kill instantly any hypnotized zombie while her pop jam is playing. *Glitter Zombie's rainbow cannot protect Neon Bucketheads and Punk Zombies from getting their buckets/heads taken away by Magnet-shroom. *Glitter Zombie and Parasol Zombie are the only female zombies to wear visible makeup. Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies